.GIFfany
|image = S2e5 giffany screen.png |first = Soos and the Real Girl |last = |voice = Jessica DiCicco |inspiration = Japanese dating sims |# = |case = |species = Computer program |abilities = Electrical transportation Technopathy |environment = Digital |diet = |alias = |alliance = |goal = To win Soos' affection |home = Romance Academy 7 |family = Unnamed octopus father Creators |friends = Soos Ramirez (formerly) |enemies = Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Melody Programmers of Romance Academy 7 |likes = Soos Ramirez Compliments |dislikes = Competitors for Soos' affection Being ignored |weapons = Any form of technology |fate = Erased from existence when her game disc was melted |quote = "Oh, Soos, I am not an ordinary game. I am... special." }} (/ˈɡɪffəniː/) is the sentient main character in the dating simulator Romance Academy 7, who becomes infatuated with the player to the point of extreme violence when the player gets close to someone else. History While the programmers were developing .GIFfany's game, they noticed her obsessive tendencies and attempted to delete her. However, she retaliated and "deleted" them. The game made its way into BeeblyBoop's Videogames, and three unfortunate individuals purchased and returned the game. In "Soos and the Real Girl," when Soos is looking for a way to help him talk to girls, he finds and buys her game. He immediately takes a liking to the simulation, despite him believing that it is not real, though he quickly becomes addicted to it and plays for thirteen hours straight, missing work at the Mystery Shack for the first time ever. Worried, Dipper and Mabel come to look for him. When they find him playing the game, they decide to take him to the mall to try to talk to real girls. However, .GIFfany follows him via power lines. As Soos grows increasingly nervous in the face of real women, he is relieved to see .GIFfany, albeit slightly suspicious. He ignores this and decides to spend time with the simulation. After Soos meets and arranges a date with Melody, he attempts to "break up" with .GIFfany, who is infuriated by his actions. Soos promptly pauses her, which makes her even more angry, and leaves for his date with Melody with .GIFfany's CD with the intent of returning it. Unbeknownst to Soos, .GIFfany manages to leave her CD and follow him. At the restaurant, she projects herself onto numerous monitors and video games, and takes control of the Hoo-Ha's Jamboree band in hopes of ridding her of her competition. Soos does his best to defend his date and the twins, who have come to supervise. .GIFfany attempts to download Soos' brain to the game so they can be together forever but Soos manages to melt .GIFfany's game disc in a pizza oven, thereby destroying her animatronic body. However, she survived in some way or shape, as confirmed by Alex Hirsch. Personality At first, .GIFfany comes across as a friendly, innocent, passive schoolgirl with little capacity for malice. However, her extreme obsessiveness quickly reveals this image to be a ploy as she grows more and more fixed on the player. She will do anything she can to keep the object of her affections with her at all times, as well as keep her at the center of his thoughts. When she sees potential competition, .GIFfany will employ a variety tactics to eliminate them. While her initial methods of badmouthing and manipulation are relatively tame, she will quickly descend into a homicidal rage if the perceived problem persists. Appearance .GIFfany has light tan skin, and long, straight, hot pink hair. She wears a large pink, blue, and yellow bow that resembles a computer ribbon cable. Her eyes are a reddish pink, with highlights that increase as she is complimented by the gamer. She wears a white sailor school uniform (known as a seifuku in japanese) with blue trimmings and a pink bow. The collar of the shirt is the same pink, yellow, and blue of her hair bow. She also wears a short pleated blue skirt. She wears white thigh-high socks with two pink stripes near the top and pink Mary Janes. Abilities .GIFfany is a sentient AI, and her most prominent ability is her power to override computer functions and transfer herself between electronics, including computers, toys, power lines, TV monitors, and more. She can easily weaponize machinery, able to utilize everything from Hoo-Ha's Jamboree to skee-ball games. She opens and closes several doors using her power. She can download a person's conscious mind into the digital world, thereby uniting that individual with her forever. However, she dissipates when her game disc is destroyed. Sightings Quotes Trivia * .GIFfany's name is a portmanteau of GIF and the name Tiffany. * Although her name is spelled as .GIFfany, in the end page cryptogram of "Soos and the Real Girl," her name is written as "Giffany." * When first meeting Soos, .GIFfany pronounces her name with a hard "G" (/ˈɡɪffəniː/), not a soft "G" (/ˈdʒɪfəniː/), and the name is pronounced between these two multiple times throughout the episode. Soos even brings up the question of how the name is meant to be said. This is in reference to the long-standing debate on the pronunciation of ".gif." * .GIFfany is a "yandere," a character archetype (associated with anime and manga) that starts off innocent but eventually becomes increasingly possessive to a person they care about, much to the point in attacking anyone else who they believe will take them away. This archetype is commonly used in Japanese manga and animation, some of whom in anime also have pink hair. * .GIFfany was originally going to address Soos as "senpai," a Japanese term used to address older or superior classmates. * Some of her original designs had features with some similarities to Bill Cipher, such as a bow tie with an eye. * Alex Hirsch revealed at BigFest 2016 that .GIFfany is not dead, and still around somewhere. ru:Гиффани Category:Season 2 creatures Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Technology Category:Teenagers Category:Season 2 characters Category:Characters